The Story Never Ends
by ChunkySkittles29
Summary: Discontinued, new story Called The Story of Us
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first try at a CM story, and I'm kinda nervous.**

 **Criminal Minds is probably the one show I hold dearest to my heart. Even more than "The Vampire Diaries" and "The Originals" That's why it's difficult for me to write a story for this show, because I want it to be absolutely perfect. And I don't want to mess it up.**

 **But I have decided to give it a try.**

 **Please tell me what you think, and please give me some pointers. All you CM fans out there, know how important this show is, and I hope I can show it some justice.**

 **This story begins with Season 3, Episode 6; "About Face"**

 _ **I do not own "Criminal Minds" Only my OC.**_

 ***ChunkySkittles29***

* * *

 **October 2007**

A girl, no... A woman, sat there among the reed, flipping the pages to one of her favorite books. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and life felt good and peaceful for a change. The wind shifted lightly, as she turned another page of her book. The book saddened her every time she read it, but she could not help herself. It was a beautiful story to be a part of, and she braced herself for the next few lines to come.

 ** _"Do you love me?' I asked her. She smiled. 'Yes.' 'Do you want me to be happy?' as I asked her this I felt my heart beginning to race. 'Of course, I do.' 'Will you do something for me then?' She looked away, sadness crossing her features. 'I don't know if I can anymore.' she said. 'but if you could, would you?' I cannot adequately describe the intensity of what I was feeling at that moment. Love, anger, sadness, hope, and fear, whirling together sharpened by the nervousness I was feeling. Jamie looked at me curiously and my breaths became shallower. Suddenly I knew that I'd never felt as strongly for another person as I did at that moment. As I returned her gaze, this simple realization made me wish for the millionth time that I could make all this go away. Had it been possible, I would have traded my life for hers. I wanted to tell her my thoughts, but the sound of her voice suddenly silenced the emotions inside me. 'yes' she finally said, her voice weak yet somehow still full of promise. 'I would.' Finally getting control of myself I kissed her again, then brought my hand to her face, gently running my fingers over her cheek. I marveled at the softness of her skin, the gentleness I saw in her eyes. even now she was perfect. My throat began to tighten again, but as I said, I knew what I had to do. Since I had to accept that it was not within my power to cure her, what I wanted to do was give her something that she'd wanted. It was what my heart had been telling me to do all along. Jamie, I understood then, had already given me the answer I'd been searching for, the answer my heart needed to find. She'd told me outside Mr. Jenkins office, the night we'd asked him about doing the play. I smiled softly, and she returned my affection with a slight squeeze of my hand, as if trusting me in what I was about to do. Encouraged, I leaned closer and took a deep breath. When I exhaled, these were the words that flowed with my breath. 'Will you marry me?"_**

* * *

A sharp bang was heard across the vally, more likely, right next to my ear, making me jump out of fright, and clutched the book to my chest.

"Jesus Christ!" I bellowed, almost falling out of the boat in the process. Oh yeah, did I forgot to mention that I was sitting in a boat, in the middle of nowhere up in the mountains?

"Seriously!"

My eyes darted towards the man I called father, or what I considered my father. 14 years ago, he took her in, gave me a home, after I was left all alone, and he couldn't leave a ten-year-old behind. When I turned 18, I asked him to adopt me, and he was more than pleased to do so.

"Well, you should know better than to read when you're with me on a hunting trip, kiddo." He said with a laugh. "Besides, you of all people, know your way around a gun, why would you be skittish in the first place?"

"A handgun and a rifle is not the same thing." I said with a groan. I wasn't the brightest in my class, but I had a love for knowledge, and a killer instinct. Not in that kind of way. Let just say, I had a great teacher in my dad, who taught from a young age. So, he was proud of me for finishing the FBI academy at Quantico. They wanted me to join the FBI after I graduated, but I decided on doing an internship somewhere else, to gain even more experience. Every now and then, Jason Gideon would join and teach me a few tricks. I felt really lucky, but there was a time in my life, when I wasn't that lucky.

* * *

"Oh, don't pout, you big cry baby." My dad said, firing his rifle again. This time, he hit that damn duck.

"Go on, Mudgie! Go on, boy." He urged our dog on. Mudgie is my dog, by the way. A gift from my dad, in hope that I would take a liking to hunting like he did. But no such luck. If I wasn't at the shooting range, the gym, or going through old files my dad had in his study, I was more than happy to read my beloved books about love, and other stupid stuff. I love myself a classic.

"Attaboy! Go on, boy. Come! Come!" He yelled at my dog, and I couldn't help but see the enthusiasm radiating from him.

"You know, kiddo… you do realize that I brought you up here for a reason." My dad said suddenly, and I knew what he was getting at. "Your nightmares have started again. They come and go, and I want you to be able to make peace with what happened back then."

I hated to talk about this. For the last 14 years, I have not been able to forget about what happened. And I never understood why they never stopped him.

"You can't hide away forever, you need to face your fears." My dad told me, and I looked up at him harshly.

"I could say the same thing about you. I don't see you face your fears and do something about it." I hissed back at him. I only got this defensive, because I hated talking about it. Even though, I knew I had to do something about it soon.

"You know what? I'll think I'll know just what to do." Dad said, fishing out his phone, dialing a number.

"Strauss, I'm coming in to see you. tomorrow afternoon." My dad told the woman on the other line, not taking no for an answer.

"Well, then cancel it. I'll be there at 2:30."

Dad hung up the phone, looking back at me.

"We have a meeting at BAU tomorrow, I promise, that if I face my fears, you'll eventually have to deal with your own. It's been way too long, Sammy." Dad never used my name like that, not unless he really wants me to do something.

"Fine. I promise I'll try. But I'm not even sure where to start." I said with a sigh.

I should probably introduce myself. My name is Samantha, Samantha Rossi. The proud adopted daughter of SSA David Rossi, and we're about to pull the mastermind that is my father back out into the world of psychopaths.

* * *

To say that I was nervous, was an understatement. I wanted to show my worth so badly. I knew I could do this.

As we stood in the elevator together, I took out something that meant the world to my dad. A bracelet.

"Hey… You forgot this before you left." I said, placing it in his palm. "You need this to remember why you did this in the first place."

My dad only smiled at me, and kissed my cheek.

"I love you, kiddo."

"Love you too, dad." I replied. I nervously pushed my rimmed glasses back onto my nose, and twirled my blonde hair between my fingers. I always did that.

We stepped out of the elevator, only to be met by Erin Strauss, waiting for us impatiently.

"Finally! You were supposed to be here 20 minutes ago!" Erin exclaimed, but my dad never flinched. He wasn't afraid of this woman.

"I really don't Understand this, David." Strauss said after dad told her that he wanted to come back to the bureau.

"What's to understand, Erin?"

"You've been retired for nearly 10 years, to raise and take care of your daughter." Erin argued, making me feel rather small.

BAU is a man down. I'm offering to help, and so is Samantha. They wanted her a year ago, but I said no, because she was too young." Dad said and I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. That was news to me. I was the one to say no, because I wanted more experience.

"You've written how many books? World tours. Speaking engagements. Big payday, private consultations. You've made quite a name for yourself." Erin told him.

"Well, this is getting boring." I added sarcastically, gaining a glare from Erin, and a smirk from my father.

"You know, you won't be in charge. Agent Hotchner's the s.a.c. And I'll be seeking his endorsement." Erin stated.

"I'm not looking for anyone's permission here."

"So, you're coming in, in a subordinate position." I can't believe this woman. It's like she doesn't know my dad at all.

"Is that a question?" I asked darkly.

"The question is, why?" She added, without looking at me.

"To help." I shot back, and I wanted to say more, if it wasn't for my dad, stopping me.

"A completely selfless act."

"Is that so hard to believe?" Dad asked.

"Yes."

"I missed you too, Erin." Dad said with a smile. The smile that could melt any heart.

Strauss thought about it for a few minutes, before taking out two badges.

"You'll meet the team tomorrow." Erin told us, and turned to me. "I can't promise you anything, but I'll talk to Agent Hotchner, and maybe you can start off as a junior agent, and then you'll have to show a name for yourself… you don't get another chance."

I nodded quickly. I just wanted to show them that I was more than capable to do this.

"You both will meet the team tomorrow." Erin told us, and I couldn't help but think how lucky I was.

Dad and I walked out of the office, and I couldn't understand how lucky we were.

"Did you ever think that it would be that easy?" I asked, as we entered the elevator.

"To be honest, no." Dad said with a chuckle. "But I knew that she couldn't be able to resist."

"You are a real charmer, you know that?" I said, shaking my head.

"Meh… I try." Dad said as if it didn't matter.

* * *

The next morning, I made myself ready for what I hoped to be my first day at the bureau. I think I changed my outfit ten times, before my dad picked me up. Dad initially wanted me to live at his house, but I wanted to be an independent woman, and live by myself.

"Are you ready, kiddo?" Dad asked me as I opened the car door.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I answered, trying to not sound too nervous.

"Well, I'm sure everything will go just according to plan." Dad assured me, and I wanted to believe him.

We arrived in good time before meeting everyone, because dad wanted to have another talk with Erin. But he wanted to talk to her alone, so I was forced to go to the office by myself, and I felt like an intruder. I walked out of the elevator, and looked through the glass doors. I felt like such a loser, standing here like I didn't belong. Where the hell is my confidence?

I scanned the room quickly, before setting my eyes on someone that I knew. I creeped up on her, wanting to scare her. Without me being able to actually scare her, she somehow, knew that I was standing behind her.

"You know, that didn't work during your internship, and it's not going to work now." The woman said, and I blew out a breath.

"Damn it! How could you possibly know it was me?" I argued as she turned around.

"Because you change your breathing pattern distinctively, and you're kind of a heavy breather." She said, making me blush.

"It's good to see you, Sam."

"I've missed you too, Prentiss." I answered, embracing the woman in front of me. Emily Prentiss and I worked together before she joined the team almost a year ago. We only worked together for a few months, but we became extremely close. She confided in me, things I would never say to anyone, because she was like a big sister to me.

"Gosh! I can't believe that you're here." Emily exclaimed. "When you called me last night, I didn't want to believe it."

"Well, nothing's decided yet. Agent Hotchner has the last word." I told her.

"Last word about what?" A voice from behind me asked. I turned around and laid my eyes on an attractive Afro-American man, who walked towards us. "And who is this hot mama?"

I wasn't sure if I should be insulted, or flattered about that statement.

"Uh, Sammy, meet SSA Derek Morgan. Derek, meet Samantha R…" But I cut her off. This was so not the time to reveal my last name.

"Uhm, Samantha Cole." I said, using my biological mother's last name. Derek could tell that I was hiding something, otherwise, he wouldn't be a good profiler.

"Uh, all right. Nice to meet you, pretty lady." He said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you too, Derek." I said honestly. He seemed like a decent guy.

"How do you know Prentiss?" He asked me, engaging in conversation.

"Oh, Sammy and I met before I joined the team. She was an intern at the department I worked at. She went to the Academy, you know." Emily told him and that made Derek study me.

"That's where I know you from. You're the one they wanted to recruit, but you turned us down. But that means that you're…" Derek started to say, but someone in a Frankenstein mask spooked him.

"Reid!" Derek exclaimed, and I wondered who this was.

"Happy all hallows eve, Folks. To paraphrase from celtic mythology, tomorrow night all order Is suspended, And the barriers between The natural and the supernatural Are temporarily Remooooved! Hoo hoo hoo! Ha ha!" The person said, finally revealing his face. He had this boyish look, and he seemed to be childishly caught up in things. But he seemed happy about himself.

"See, that right there is why Halloween creeps me out." Derek told us and I couldn't understand his reaction.

"You're scared of Halloween?" I asked, gaining the attention of the man in the mask.

"I didn't say I was scared, I said i was creeped out. There's a difference there, Sammy. You should have pretty boy here, look it up." Derek defended himself. The man Reid, or something, turned to me, finally realizing that I was there, but he still didn't remove his mask from his head.

"Hi! I'm Dr. Spencer Reid." He said, holding out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Samantha." I replied, not giving too much away. "I would love to tell you more about myself, but right now, I need to know what creeps Agent Morgan out about Halloween."

We all turned to him, to get answers.

"I don't know. People wearing masks. I don't like folks in disguises." Derek answered, which made me raise an eyebrow.

"That's the best thing about Halloween. You can be anyone You want to be." I told him with a laugh, and Dr. Reid couldn't agree more.

"Nah, I'm pretty good Just being me." Derek answered.

"Yeah, why is it that neither of those points of view surprise me?" Emily asked.

"You know what, though? On the flip side, it does provide A pretty good reason to cozy up with a scary flick, and a little Halloween honey." Derek said with a clever smirk, making me roll my eyes.

"Eew." Emily exclaimed, but that cute doctor boy, didn't seem to understand at all.

"Halloween honey?" He asked dumbfounded. And he struck me as a man that was pretty literal. That he didn't understand the meaning behind thing. Don't see the simplicity of things. Which made him cuter in my eyes.

"That's-now I'm creeped out." Emily groaned, and I couldn't help but laugh. Suddenly, the glass doors opened, and I saw my father and Strauss walk through them.

"Guys, he's here." Dr. Reid said with a hush tone, and I couldn't understand his reaction. What was so great about him? He's just a man…

My dad gestured for me to follow, and he seemed to be happy that I've already made friends in here.

"Sorry, guys. Catch you in a bit." I said, grabbing my bag. It was time for me to see Agent Hotchner again. I first met him years ago, and we still met from time to time. Last time I met him, was last year, when he tried to recruit me for his team, but I said no.

* * *

"Agent Hotchner." Strauss started to say.

"Dave." He said happily.

"How are you, Aaron?" My dad asked, accepting the hug he received.

"I'm good. I'm great." Agent Hotchner answered before turning to me.

"And you, Samantha. You have grown even more beautiful in the last year. Maybe that internship did you some good." Agent Hotchner told me and gave me a hug.

"Thank you, Agent." I replied formally.

"Please, call me Hotch." He insisted.

"Then please, call me Sam, or Sammy. I can't stand Samantha." I argued playfully. We both agreed on that.

"Saw you on tv last week." Hotch told my father. "Can't believe You want to come back here."

"Well, I'll let the three of you catch up. If you need anything, I'm in my office." Strauss said, and I didn't even know that she was still there.

"Thanks." Hotch replied without even looking at her.

"So how long's it been?" He asked my dad.

"Dinner, Almost 3 years ago. But the last time I was in the B.A.U., You were sharing a desk with 2 other agents in that god-awful Bunker we were in."

"I remember."

"Congratulations." Dad said sincerely.

"Thanks. Well, there's one Just like this next door If you're interested." Hotch told him. "And for you, Sam, I only have a desk out there with the others."

"Hey, I'm set to row with the other slaves. I don't want any special treatments." I said honestly. "Besides, I would rather not share an office with my dad, or better yet, kick him out of his."

"I never said I wanted to share my office with you." My dad playfully argued with me. I was about continue, when a blonde woman a few years older than myself, walked through the door to Hotch's office. I've seen her before, or rather her picture at the academy.

"I'm ready to give the briefing." She told him.

"Agent Jareau, This is SSA David Rossi, and this is Junior Agent Samantha Cole Rossi. Mostly prefers to use her first last name." Hotch told her.

"Hi. Everyone calls me J.J." She introduced herself. "It is such an honor to meet you, sir.

I've heard a lot about you. Sad that I can't say the same thing about you, Agent Cole."

"Thank you. And call her Sam. She hates her name." Rossi told her, as if I can't speak for myself. I silently stared at my father in anger, but he really didn't care about my reaction at all. "And what's your Function here?"

"I'm the communications coordinator and liaison." J.J answered. "Pretty much the go-between for the team and the rest of the world. So, I'll gather everyone."

"We'll be right there." Hotch replied but I had enough with this meeting.

"It is so nice to have you here, sir." J.J said before retreating.

"Wait, I'll join you." I said, picking up my bag. My Go-bag was still in the car. According to my dad, we needed to be prepared for everything.

* * *

J.J and I walked away from the office together. Because I needed something else to do than to listen to my dad and Hotch talking about the good old times. We walked by the others, and I couldn't help but smile at the young doctor. He stood there, with extended neck, trying to see what was going on in the office before them. When I let out a giggle, Dr. Reid blushed and suddenly felt a little uncomfortable.

"So, you're Agent Rossi's daughter?" J.J asked as we entered the holy room. The debriefing room, where every case was reviewed.

"Yeah, or he's my adoptive dad. I met him when I was a teenager." I said, not wanting to talk more about the reason for me to be adopted. I had tried to suppress it for so long.

"It must've been so fun, growing up with him as a dad." J.J said absentmindedly.

"It's not that special. Sure, I've learned a lot, and I love him. But believe me… he can be a handful." I told her honestly.

"Well, you're not exactly a picnic either." My dad said as they entered the room. What a great timing.

J.J laughed, before getting serious, and I was about to be dragged in to my first case at the B.A.U.

"Carrollton, Texas, is a suburb just outside of Dallas. Four days ago, Michelle Calucci, found this flier on her front door." J.J said and we turned our attention to the screen. The flier was rather disturbing.

The writing made it look like it was a missing flier of some sort.

 **"Have You Seen Me?"**

It didn't make sense.

"She found it?" Derek asked.

"Meaning she wasn't Actually missing?" I added, trying to get comfortable in a new environment.

"Yet. She took the flier to a friend's husband, Detective Yarbrough, At the Carrollton P.D, who told her it was probably just a Halloween prank, and sent her home."

"Well, I don't blame him. Halloween brings out the fool in everyone." Derek said, mostly looking at Dr. Reid and myself. I just gave him a sheepish looking grin back, before returning my attention to the case.

"Still, he stopped by Michelle's house later to check on her." J.J added. "The door was open, and when he went inside, He found this."

Several images popped up on the screen. The wall was covered with fliers. It was rather creepy.

"He still thought maybe It could be some kind of a prank, Until yesterday."

The next picture, was harder to see than I thought it would be. Luckily, I had my dad next to me, and he squeezed my hand under the table. You would've thought that I would be used to this by now, but seeing someone mauled like that, did something to you.

"Michelle was found floating in a small creek Just outside of Carrollton. She had been sexually assaulted, and her face had been removed." J.J showed us the last picture. It was horrifying to think that someone could be so mean to another human being. But I always thought that something made the killer this way, I rarely believed that someone is born to kill.

"Removed? It wasn't Animals or fish?" My dad asked.

The Dallas county M.E said that the edges of the wounds were smooth, not torn. A very sharp instrument had been used." J.J answered, before taking a deep breath. He also found water in her lungs."

* * *

The door swung open, and the most colorful woman I have ever seen, opened the door quickly, but stopped and covered her face when she saw the image of the faceless victim on the screen.

"Oh, my god! What is that?" She asked horrified.

Technical analyst Penelope Garcia, this is SSA David Rossi and Junior Agent, Sam Cole." Hotch introduced us and I just wiggled my fingers at her.

"Is it gone, J.J?" She asked, horrified.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You're safe."

"Ok. Just to, um Carrollton, Texas, Has nearly 117 000 residents. A diverse population with a…It's all in there. I'm sorry. Very happy to meet you sir and a girl I didn't know was coming." She said, and it made me raise an eyebrow. Did it bother her that I was here?

"I'll be in my office. Sorry." She said quickly, and closed the door.

"She's different." Dad said, and it made the rest of the team chuckle.

"You have no idea." Hotch told him.

"Uh, so, the unsub tells her she's going to go missing, to psychologically torture her, then tortures her Physically. Textbook sadist." Emily said, to get the focus back on the case.

"A sophisticated one. That's elaborate." Hotch told her, and I couldn't help but stare at the crime scene photos. There's something about those masks.

"Number one."

"That particular mask, is known as a false face. It's most commonly worn during Halloween and Mardi Gras." Dr. Reid told us, and I found it very interesting. He's my kind of man.

Wait… what?

"Creepy. I rest my case." Derek told him, still holding the scare over his head. I couldn't help but think the Unsub's need to destroy the face.

"False face. Her face- He mocks it, Then destroys it." I add, making everyone looking at me. Were they really that surprise that I would say something at all?

"Oh, and, Hotch- Local media has the story. It broke big." J.J added, not addressing me at all.

Tell Carrollton we'll be there first thing in the morning. Let's stop this one at one." Hotch told us.

"yes, sir." Emily replied, packing her stuff together.

"If you two want to take some time to get situated, maybe start on the next case?" Hotch suggested, but I wasn't having it.

"I'm not back to get situated, Hotch, I'm here to work." My dad said firmly.

"And I know what I'm capable of. I need to show my worth. I know what I'm getting myself into." I told him, gaining looks from the others on the team. Emily just smiled, she knew very well, what set of skills I had.

"Everybody get your things together. We're going to Texas." Hotch told us all, and I couldn't wait to solve this case. I wanted to stop the person who did this to that poor woman. She didn't deserve it. What she did deserve, was justice, just like my biological mother deserved. I just hope that I can give her that someday.

I walked out after Emily, trying to catch up with her.

"Hey? What happened? I got the impression that the guys were okay with me… but now, they're not even looking at me." I whispered to her.

"Don't take it too personal. They really don't like new guys. Your dad is one thing… And especially when you've already turned them down once." Emily whispered back. How could they change their behavior against me so fast? I thought to myself. Hoping that it wouldn't be too hard to gain their trust and respect somewhere down the line.

* * *

 **Ok. I still feel so weird about this. I don't want this to end badly, and I'm really looking forward to your feedback. Both good and bad. Let me know if there's something you want to change...**

 **Please let me know if you want me to go on.**

 **Wow... I've never been this nervous like this before. Hope you'll give me the benefit of doubt.**

 ***ChunkySkittles29***


	2. Chapter 2

**This story is discontinued!**

 **I have changed the story and made a new one. It's called "The Story of Us"**

 **Please check it out!**


End file.
